


Office Hours

by rywaen



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Teacher-Student Relationship, but it's mostly porn, even my porn has plot, though it kinda still has plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rywaen/pseuds/rywaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows exactly what he wants. Bruce isn't sure that it's the best idea, but Tony has been known to be...persuasive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on Avengerkink:  
> Bruce is a PHD candidate and teaching a class.
> 
> Tony's the brat who surpasses his fears and comes to all of Bruce's office hours and tries to blow him under his desk.
> 
> All the bonuses if Tony does, and then even more if Bruce has another student come in while Tony is on his knees under the desk.

"I have a proposition for you," Tony announced, placing his hands against the surface of his desk and giving him a determined look. Bruce looked up at him over the rim of his glasses from where he had been grading papers for the past two hours. He set his pen down for a moment and reached up to take his glasses off, rubbing at his eyes in both exhaustion and annoyance.

"And what would that be, Mr. Stark?" Bruce asked, knowing that it was probably ridiculous and potentially dangerous, like many of his previous 'propositions'. Tony was fond of coming into his office after classes finished for each of them, Bruce always either grading or studying for his own classes he was taking as a third-year, twenty six year old, graduate student. Tony himself was an undergraduate still, and only eighteen on top of that, but he was already almost done with his undergraduate degree. Stark was his top student in the few classes he taught as a first-year professor at the college, and he knew that he was probably smarter than him or any of the other professors on campus. 

"We should have sex," Tony replied, blunt and to the point like always.

Bruce's eyes widened marginally, not expecting Tony to say something like that. Before, it had usually been something like 'we should be roommates' when Bruce got kicked out of his apartment, or 'we should study together sometime' when they became more like friends than just roommates and student and professor. 

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Bruce. You. Me. Sex. Now." Tony made wild gestures with his hands as he spoke, making Bruce sit back in his chair and run a hand through his unruly hair. 

"Tony," Bruce began, not sure how he was going to both deny him and keep his cool, if that was even possible at this point. "We can't. You're my student. It's morally wrong and I could lose my job and potentially get my PHD candidacy revoked. Not to mention we're roommates now, which is already pushing the boundaries. And- you're not even listening to me are you?"

"Nope," Tony replied with a smirk, indeed, staring intently at the spot visible of his chest from where he had left a button undone on his shirt.

"Tony. No." 

"Bruce. Yes."

"This is the worst idea-"

"No, no, no, this is the  _best_  idea I've ever had. And that includes my bots and shit," Tony assured him, walking around his desk at this point and leaning against the edge with his hip and facing Bruce. "Look, I know you've got your job and I'm your student and blah blah blah, but who the hell will even know? You're not going to tell anyone, I won't tell anyone until I'm out of your class, it's fine!"

Even though, at this point, Bruce's entire being was telling him to just tell Tony to get the hell out of his office and they could discuss this more later, when he wasn't grading assignments that had to be handed back soon, he didn't say a word in protest. He simply thought about his new development in their relationship, so to speak. Bruce had always been able to see that Tony was attractive. Not just from his looks, but also because of how smart he was, which was definitely a thing for Bruce, personally.

Of course, his physical attractiveness had a lot to do with it, but Bruce liked to believe that he wasn't quite so shallow. He swallowed hard as he looked up to see Tony smirking down at him, and he knew that if he didn't put a stop to this now, he wouldn't be able to say no. Not with that look on Tony's face.

"We can't, Tony. It's just not a good idea, and I don't think you really want to even go there. Not with me. So why don't you just-" Bruce was interrupted by Tony leaning down and grabbing the back of his neck and pressing their lips together hard and fast. He almost fell out of his chair as their lips collided, reaching forward to grab onto Tony to keep himself from injuring either of them with a sudden fall or push. He felt his reluctance fall away as Tony pushed his fingers into his hair and shuffled forward to straddle his knees. 

Bruce could feel Tony draw back just slightly to part his lips and push his tongue against the seam of his lips, making his own lips part and Tony dove in immediately to deepen the kiss, bringing his free hand up to grip Bruce's shoulder and keep him close. Bruce let his hands find Tony's hips, his fingers squeezing at his jeans and the sharp jut of bones just underneath skin and muscle, shifting and rolling in the ball-joint and moving to scoot up and press against him, pushing him hard to the back of his chair. Their mouths broke away for a moment as Tony's hips rolled, heartbeat quickening and his blood rushing through his veins to travel southward through his body. 

"See? Great idea," he murmured to him, creating delicious friction between them and letting Bruce have a moment to realize that, fuck yeah, this was an excellent idea. He slid off of his lap a moment later, dropping to his knees in front of him and sliding himself and the chair with Bruce still in it to the desk. He smiled up at him as he ducked his head slightly and shifted back so that he was hidden under his desk and his hands were warm on Bruce's thighs.

The older man's breath caught slightly when Tony's fingers traveled up to brush at his already interested cock through his slacks, petting at him and pushing his thumb against the base. Bruce tried to watch him, but Tony only pulled the chair farther forward, completely obstructing his view with the desk. Somehow, not being able to see Tony as his fingers found his belt and undid his pants with adept fingers, it made it easier to forget that they were breaking the law and potentially screwing each other over, in more ways than the literal act. Bruce tried to focus on just breathing deep and the feeling of Tony's warm fingers on him, pushing past the zipper, past the cotton, and directly moving to wrap around his already half-hard cock.

He could hear Tony hum in appreciation as he pulled him out of his pants and looked him over, his fingertips light against his heated skin for a few moments and Bruce shifted his feet to press his heels against Tony's thighs as he leaned forward and gave a long, slow, insanely good lick up the underside of his shaft. Bruce suppressed a shiver at the contact, leaning back farther in his chair as Tony tilted his head and sucked softly at the vein, humming as he lavished him with kisses and softly scraped at him with his teeth.

Bruce peered down at him from where he leaned back in his chair, able to see his adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he sucked and swallowed at the side of his dick, his fingers trailing up the top side of it to rest at the head and slowly follow the same route on the other side with his tongue. Tony pulled away and ducked his head down to catch Bruce's eye with a smirk as he stroked him languidly, wrapping his fingers around him tight and bringing him to full hardness. 

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Bruce told him, slightly breathless as he watched him inspect his length for an appreciative moment. 

"Shut up, you're loving this," Tony bit back, grinning for just a moment before he sat forward and closed his lips over the head of Bruce's cock, making him forget about watching Tony work and instead tilt his head back and groan softly at the warmth around him. 

And try as he might, he knew that Tony was right. He  _was_  loving this. How could he not? It had been much too long since the last time he even had sex, let alone with anyone he truly was interested in. And he'd be lying if he said that Tony didn't fall into that 'interested in' section for him, even though he was his student, and he was almost a decade younger than him. It didn't seem to matter, and it apparently didn't matter to Tony either, if it mean anything from the way he was currently sucking at his dick like he was born to do it.

Bruce leaned forward to place his arms on his desk, his forehead on his forearms as he stared down at the red markings of his pen on the paper he had been grading before Tony came in. He swallowed down his moans, knowing that just outside the door, anyone could be listening if they walked by at just the right moment. And of course, that thought made him flush brighter, his breath quicken, and his heartbeat pound just a bit harder against his ribcage, knowing that at any moment, they could be caught if he was too loud or if anything else were to go wrong with the timing. 

Tony seemed to feel this exhilaration too, gripping Bruce's thighs hard with eager fingertips as he bobbed up and down his length, taking him in bit by bit and working at his technique to try and get it just right. He pushed at the underside of his dick with his tongue with just the right amount of pressure and Bruce let out a low moan, pushing his heels into Tony's thighs and getting a harder push of fingers into his thighs in response. 

He felt one of Tony's hands leave his thigh, only wondering what he was doing for a moment, realizing exactly what was going on when he heard another zipper being pulled down and Tony moaned around him. Bruce cursed softly at the vibration, making a spike of pleasure run up his spine and he pushed his heels against his legs again, sliding forward to the edge of his chair so Tony would have a better angle. He ended up accidentally pushing down Tony's throat when he shifted and Tony swallowed hard around him, making him curse and groan. 

Tony gradually got used to it, having to pull away for a moment to swallow normally and breathe, but almost as soon as he pulled off, he swallowed him down again, taking him in as far as he could and then some. Bruce dug his short nails into his forearms, trying to keep from being excessively loud as he let the pleasure course through him as Tony swallowed him down.

"Aah, god, Tony," Bruce hissed at him, barely holding himself back from thrusting up hard down his throat. He could feel himself flushing against the cooler skin of his arms and he knew it wouldn't be too much longer until-

"Bruce?"

"B-Betty?!" Bruce started with a gasp, his head snapping up, his eyes wide to see his long-time friend standing in his now open doorway, a concerned look on her face as she took in his flushed appearance and wide eyes. She gasped, closing the door behind her quickly and standing on the other side of his desk. 

"Bruce, are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked him, sitting in the chair across from him.

He swallowed hard, Tony not even stopping for a second as she came in and spoke, almost seeming to go  _faster_  and taking him in  _deeper_  now that Betty was here. Of fucking course. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, j-just, uh, a nightmare. I was taking a break from grading and-" Bruce cut off, reaching up to run a shaky hand through his hair as Tony swallowed around him and he dug his heels into Tony's legs, warning him that this wasn't funny. Tony, apparently, didn't get the hint when he took him all the way down his throat and held him there for a good five seconds, only swallowing around him and applying pressure with his tongue.

Betty gave him a concerned frown and she stood, reaching over the desk to feel his forehead, thankfully not leaning far enough to see Tony blowing him into next week just underneath the desk she was now leaning on. 

"Hmm, you feel a bit warm. How have you been sleeping in the new apartment?" she asked and sat back again in her chair, folding her hands in her lap. "And your roommate, what's his name, Tony? How've you been dealing with him?" 

At the mention of his name, Bruce felt Tony move a bit slower, obviously wanting to hear what Bruce's answer was. His lips dragged on his length as he pulled up to let Bruce go for a moment, the cool air-conditioned air of his office hitting his skin and he suppressed a shiver. He felt Tony's hand around him and he forced himself to focus.

"It's been, uh, good. Better, now that I'm not living on your couch," Bruce told her with a small smile. She returned the smile and he jolted as she looked around his office, Tony's hand going tight around him and he let go again to give him a long, tortuous swipe of his tongue. "A-And Tony, he's uh, he's kind of an ass," suddenly he was back down Tony's throat, making his fist clench hard on the surface of the desk and he knew Tony didn't like that answer. "But he's not as bad as I thought he would be, of course," Tony backed off a bit again, letting him slip from the wet heat of his mouth again to leave light kisses and scrapes of his teeth against the side of his dick. 

"Well, that's really good to hear," Betty told him with that small smile of hers. He returned her smile and he reached up again to tug at his hair, forcing himself to ignore the way that Tony mouthed at the vein on his cock, traveling up to tease the nerves at the head of his length with the tip of his tongue, making his heels push hard into Tony's legs again. 

"S-So, what, uh, what's up, Betty? What brings you to my office?" he asked, trying his best to be nonchalant, even as Tony took him into his mouth again, going achingly slow as he took him in inch by inch, his tongue flat against the underside of his cock.

"Oh, I just thought I'd come by and ask how things were. I was wondering if you'd like to come over and have dinner and a movie to celebrate your new home sometime soon," she offered with a pleasant smile still in place. 

"O-Oh yeah?" Bruce asked with a waver to his voice as Tony started to go faster again, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. "Well, I've got a lot of papers to grade right now, and I, uh, I'm not feeling too well, but maybe next week?" 

Tony shoved his dick completely down his throat and Bruce forced back a groan, making more of a pained noise instead, and he tugged hard at his own hair to try and keep calm as he watched Betty finally get the point and she nodded quickly, standing and making her way to the door. "Right, right, of course, I'll talk to you later then, yeah?"

"Yeah, sounds great, Betty," he told her, knowing that it came out a bit too fast, too forced, too high pitched, but he couldn't hold back any longer and as soon as she shut the door with one last smile and began walking away, he let out a low whimper as Tony dragged his teeth up his shaft. He dropped his head to the surface of the desk and almost started openly weeping from the pent-up frustration and pleasure that was making him painfully hard and almost completely gone by this point.

"You're a bastard, I fucking hate you so much Stark, oh my god, keep going, just like that," Bruce whispered, knowing Tony could hear him as he went faster, the wet sounds able to be heard again as he bobbed his head on his dick and stroked himself to match the pace. He pressed his heels hard against Tony's legs as he tensed, that being the only warning for Tony that he was about to come, his seed hitting the back of the younger man's throat as he continued to suck at him hard, humming around him contently as he released as well, catching most of it in his hand, but a few drops landed on the tile.

He felt Tony pull his lips away, giving him a few last long licks to clean him off and Bruce shivered, leaning back heavily in his chair again as he tried to clear his head of the foggy haze that had fallen over him with his climax. He glanced down to see Tony smiling up at him, his lips and face more flushed than normal and his eyes glassy and Bruce could feel his dick trying to twitch at the sight, but he was too spent for it to go very far.

"Remind me again to never trust your 'good ideas', Tony," Bruce told him breathlessly as he pushed back his chair to allow Tony to get out from under his desk, reaching down to button and zip himself back up, watching as the younger male maneuvered his way out and did the same as he stood before him.

"You know you loved it," Tony informed him, as if he had always suspected Bruce to be an exhibitionist. Which, knowing Tony, he very well might have. 

"Shut up and get over here," Bruce hissed at him, reaching up and grabbing the collar of his shirt, that being the only warning he had before Bruce sealed their lips together again and kissed him hard, deep, and dirty, just as he had wanted to for months now. And it couldn't have been better.


End file.
